In the past, protective elements have been developed for protecting integrated circuits from electrostatic discharge (ESD). Most of this type of protective elements were connected in parallel with the integrated circuit, between the power supply interconnect and the ground wiring, with the breakdown voltage set lower than the breakdown voltages of the elements in the integrated circuit. In this way when a high voltage is applied to the power supply interconnect due to ESD or the like, the protective element will break down before the elements in the integrated circuit will do, allowing the current to flow and protecting the integrated circuit.